Turbochargers rely on compression of air to increase performance. However, as no compression process is purely adiabatic, heating of the air occurs. In general, the greater the deviation from adiabatic, the lower the efficiency of the compression process. While many steps have been taken to cool compressed air prior to combustion (e.g., intercoolers, etc.), a need exists for other technologies to reduce heating of inlet air. Various exemplary technologies presented herein are directed to multi-component compressor housings that can reduce heat transfer.